Of Visions, Love & Secrets
by blackrose3612
Summary: OC WARNING! the pain of Terra's loss still fresh in their hearts, the Titans can't help but feel skeptical when a suspicious girl enters their lives. can she be trusted? can the Titans keep her from becoming another Terra- i mean tragedy? btwn seasons 3/4
1. an average day?

**A/N**: CONTAINS OC but doesn't pair the oc with any original characters!!! Shippings are: BBxRae RobxStar and CyxBee!!!

Of Visions, Love, & Secrets

INTRO:

Just a regular day in Jump City. Some monster is roaring about, terrorizing the civilians, but it isn't completely normal until---

"Titans, GO!"

… never mind…

Ah, that oh-so-familiar battle cry, belonging to the greatest team of super heroic teens in the history of mankind, symbolizes the arrival of help. The Teen Titans are a group of super-powered do-gooders who help people around the world, not to mention under it, above it, and occasionally in other planets and dimensions. Saving the day left and right (and up and down) is all in a day's work for the teenage heroes and heroines, but none more so than the original team:

Robin- current leader of the teen titans; extremely skilled in martial arts, weaponry, and crime investigation

Starfire- alien from the planet Tamaran; powers include starbolts, laser eyes, flight, and super strength which are all controlled by her emotions

Cyborg- second in command of the team; in the event that robin cannot lead, he takes control and responsibility; half robot and very tech-savvy; has super strength and a vast array of weapons which emerge from his robotic parts (i.e. sonic cannon transforms from hand)

Beast Boy- former member of the Doom Patrol; can take the form of any animal whether living, extinct, or legendary (at least in MY story he can! ^-^)

Raven- half demon, half human spawn of full- human, Arella and the incarnation of evil himself: Trigon the Terrible; raised by Azarathean monks, she was taught healing abilities, and empathy; can read minds, envelope objects in her own black energy and can move them, can project tendrils of her black energy, can create nearly impenetrable force fields, and is able to create and function as a "soul-self"; powers remain under her control as long as she controls her emotions

And right now, the dream team is taking on the good monster with a bad temper: Plasmus. Their mission: to render the creature harmless by sending him off to dreamland.

****************

"HYAAAH!" Robin shouted as he shot towards Plasmus, ready to slam his bo staff over its head.

_Sploosh!_ Contact, but not the desired result. The staff was now being swallowed up by the slime.

Starfire quickly flew to snatch up Robin before he was swallowed up too.

"Robin! Are you alright!? You are… unharmed?" Starfire examined him before setting him down at a safe distance.

"Yeah, I am, thanks to you." Robin turned to face her as she floated and smiled. They remained that way until somebody so rudely interrupted.

"Yo! Are you guys just gonna stare at each other, or are ya gonna help us! C'mon ya'll get your butts into gear!" Cyborg shouted to them as he blasted Plasmus a few more times.

"Uhh… yeah! We're coming! Let's go, Star!" Robin called over his shoulder as he began to run towards the fight again.

He ducked as Cyborg was tossed towards him and the fight ensued.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven threw car after car, distracting the toxic monster as Beast Boy transformed from sparrow to brontosaurus just above its head. With an ear-splitting roar the glob splattered all around the street revealing an unconscious human in the center and Beast Boy bearing a triumphant grin on his face as he placed one foot over the body and flexed.

"Booyah! Now the big bad booger has been taken DOWN!" Cyborg shouted as he high fived Beast Boy.

"Great teamwork you two. Now let's let the police take him in and head-"

"OUT FOR PIZZA!" cut in the excited green changeling as he, Cyborg, and Starfire grabbed the other two and barreled towards their favorite restaurant.

An unnoticed cloaked figure emerged from the shadows of a nearby alley and followed suit.


	2. inner monologues and a doorbell

CHAPTER 2!!!!

**A/N:** just so you know, you might have trouble understanding this chapter if you haven't seen the episode "Car Trouble"… oh and "Nevermore" but i know for a fact that they have the episodes on youtube and various other awesome places… so… go check it out! "Nevermore" is one of my favorites! ^-^ 3

Oh yeah, and "…" means speech and '…' means thought! ENJOY!

"Meat lovers!"

"Vegetarian!"

"C'mon, man! At LEAST lemme get pepperoni!"

"NO! I am NOT eating meat!"

"Pepperoni ain't meat!" Cyborg and Beast Boy kept at it. Their all-too-familiar arguments over food or video games usually ended only when someone else stepped in and made a compromise for them; not something Raven was likely to do at the moment.

"C'mon, BB! I'm a growin' boy, and I need my meat! And tofu ain't meat!"

"Dude! I can't eat beef! I have BEEN a cow! Not cool man!"

She was busy getting lost in her thoughts as she rested her chin on her hand and looked out into the street below. In the midst of her daydream, a sudden chill ran up her spine and she instantly corrected her posture and took a quick look around. Nothing unusual caught her eye, but an eerie feeling lingered about her.

"Friends, please! Can we not make some sort of agreement! Oh, do not fight! We have just 'kicked the butt' it should be a most joyous occasion!"

If it wasn't for a certain battle royale that erupted behind her, she would have gotten the sense to actually _look_ above her, but the yelling currently taking place was too distracting for her. Thus, the hooded figure on the roof next to theirs remained unseen.

**********************************

The Titans reentered the tower after finishing their _individual_ pizzas busily chatting about the morning's battle. Raven was in front of the group, followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg (now with full bellies and their friendship still in tact like every other time they concluded an "argument") and Robin and Starfire came in last together, Raven noticed.

'There they go again…' the brown-clad embodiment of Raven's Wisdom muttered bitterly in Raven's head.

'_Obviously_ flirting, as usual. Wonder why ol' Robin hasn't made a move yet…' the green one, Bravery piped in.

'Enough about the lovebirds over there -yuck-… what're BB and Cy up to? Dipsticks haven't stopped by in forever! *buuuurp!*' the orange Rude concluded her statement with a rather vulgar belch.

'B-but Raven doesn't like them in her m-mind.' Timid, grey, whispered almost inaudibly, in fear of who knows what.

'*giggle* That's okay, Timid!' chimed Happy, pink, with a light pat on her "sister's" back. 'We could always—'

'Enough! It's one thing being left out of a conversation about you, but in your OWN MIND?!' mentally hissed the real Raven to her personas of emotions. 'I don't care how badly you guys want to see them, or even WHY you do, but i am not, I repeat, NOT letting them back into my mind to wreak havoc!'

'Well then, could YOU at least go spend some time with them? That way we can at least hang out inadvertently.' Knowledge, yellow, suggested, as if this were some kind of toddler-level dispute that could be solved so easily, while she pushed up her glasses.

'Oh, you've hung out with Cyborg enough already! Ever since we helped rebuild his "baby" we're so close he's practically your older brother! We should go talk to Beast Boy over there. At least to thank him for the help this morning! Come on, pleasepleaseplease!' pleaded the fuchsia emotion which Raven referred to as "Affection" (*insert mischievous grin*).

'Ugh! Alright! But I don't understand why this means so much to all of you… just no more inner monologues, okay? I'll go talk to him.' Raven couldn't believe how sides _of herself_ could get on her nerves so easily, but began to walk steadily to where Beast Boy was sitting on the couch with his hands behind his head. Apparently just relaxing quietly, for once.

Raven had just opened her mouth when………..

*_Ding Dong!* _(i don't really know if they have a doorbell, but just go with me on this one. .)

'UGH!' sounded a chorus of voices in Raven's head, accompanied by one grey girl's sigh of heavy relief.

"Wonder who that could be…" trailed off Robin as he got up and went for the door. All heads were turned in the direction he had gone, because it was not very often that they got visitors on their _island out in the middle of the bay_ but much less who actually rang the bell instead of barging right in. They all heard the door close and Robin cam back to the common room.

"Well…?" everyone asked with as questioning looks as Robin……


	3. reflections and a friend

CHAPTER 3!!!!!!

**A/N: yeah so, from now on I'm going to try my hardest to update every four or five days, so keep on the lookout! Thanks all you readers who are totally amazing enough to leave reviews! They make me sooo happy! And for those of you who don't, that's cool too! I don't want to be a hypocrite and say I always review, so FREEDOM! No hard feelings! I love my readers! Anyway, enjoy! (didn't know what else to say x_x)**

"WHAT?!?!" the tower shook as Cyborg began his unnecessarily loud rant.

"We have the most high-tech, advanced security system ever built, and some punk just waltzes right over to our isolated, highly protected island, and ding-dong ditches us?!?!" at this point, Cyborg was pacing, shoulders hunched, face red, and fuming. "I bet it was that little brat Gizmo! He's always messing with my tech! Hacking my systems, re-routing my circuits, GIVING ME A VIRUS!"

Raven inwardly smirked as she recalled it was, in fact, Beast Boy who had infected Cyborg, trying to play a new video game on his super-computer, which he mistook Cy's recharger for. She glanced over to the green changeling and noticed he was fidgeting uncomfortably. Without even thinking (well _she_ wasn't the one thinking, technically), she went over to him, under Cyborg's radar, elbowed him gently, and smirked. It was only Beast Boy blushed and smiled his fanged, lop-sided grin, scratching the back of his head nervously, did Raven actually realize what she was doing. She quickly lifted back up her hood and scurried away when Beast Boy wasn't looking.

'Dammit, Affection! I can't believe you just made e go over there and practically _flirt_ with him!' protested Raven, once again literally lost in her mind.

'You're welcome! And besides, I _had_ to push you since you wouldn't talk to him on your own!' "Affection" grinned, smugly.

'Hey! It's not _my_ fault the doorbell rang!' Raven rebutted the vein in her forehead as visible as her blush.

'Well it isn't _my_ fault you never spend time with him! Maybe if you did, I wouldn't be pushing you so hard!' she just wouldn't give up.

'I don't even understand _WHY_ you are all so interested in him anyway!' Raven said, acknowledging the other emotions who had gathered to watch her argue with herself.

'_BECAUSE YOU ARE!!!!_' each emotion cried. Even timid spoke above a dull whisper, matter-of-fact Wisdom actually showed emotion in her voice, and Happy even wore a face nearly as serious and straight as Knowledge. The real Raven was wide-eyed and dumbstruck. Her lips trembled trying to form some sort of response, but not a sound escaped.

'Come on, Raven. At _least_ admit you don't hat him like you claim you do, before Timid freaks out again about lying.' Bravery placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

'Just… don't shut him out so much anymore. You'll see soon enough.' Wisdom input, reassuringly. Raven just stood there in consideration. She couldn't help but think that maybe Wisdom had a point. Maybe the only reason she couldn't grasp possibly liking Beast Boy was because she always shut him out; she didn't really know much about him. Well, other than that his jokes stunk, and for some reason, he would never leave her alone. Just as she was about to say something, she was hot back into reality as the monitor back in the common room flashed on. Bumble Bee, leader of a branch-off of the original Titans, the Titans East, popped up onto the screen. As soon as she said "hey" Cyborg stopped in his tracks and stared at the screen in a near dreamy state.

"Hey, Sparky! Hey guys!" chimed the feisty, electric heroine.

"Friend Bumble Bee! It is most glorious to see you!"

"Hey there Bumble Bee! How's it going?"

"Bee! Knock around any bad guys with your team lately?"

"Hi, Bumble Bee." Everyone except Cyborg said their greetings. No, he was too busy gawking at her with his mouth still open from ending his tirade in mid-sentence.

"Good to see you all too! So I was just around your town on a mission, and I kicked but a bit ahead of schedule, so I was wondering if we could get together! You know, hang out, exchange gossip, fight crime, the usual stuff. And maybe you 'experienced' Titans can show me a thing or two so I can strengthen my own team. Whad'ya say?"

"Of course! Yeah! We've got plenty of rooms here! Right, Robin?" Cyborg said quickly, glancing at Robin. He tried to play it off nonchalantly, but Robin could see the plea in his eyes.

"Sure, Bee." Robin said politely, helping out his head-over-heels friend. Cyborg did a little fist-pump and beamed at Robin who shook his head, smiling.

"Great! Ill be right—"

_BEEEEP! BEEEP!_

The tower alarm sounded and a map of the city popped up next to Bumble Bee's video feed screen. The computer showed a little red dot with a label coming off of it reading "Robbery".

"I'll just meet'cha there!" Bumble bee said before disconnecting. Robin shouted their battle cry and each Titan sprang into action. Unknown to them, a certain hooded figure was already nearly at their destination.


	4. unexpected threat and unexpected rescue

CHAPTER 4!!!!

**A/N: sorry i didn't follow my update-every-4/5-days self inflicted rule! My internet was down for a while! Don't kill meeee! If you do, then how will i ever finish the story!? Didn't think of THAT, now, did you! :D mwahahahaha! Anyway, i really am sorry my computer is so spazzy and retarded! I love you all!**

******************

They raced downtown, flying and driving, faster, now, in response to the explosions and screams they heard from still a mile away. Today's' threat is a group of highly trained, ex-students of the evil Brother Blood. After attending his Hive Academy which was taken down by the Titans themselves, these surviving students banned together and named their group the "Hive Five." (Even though there are six of them! x.x)

"So, who are we taking out today?" the yellow and black girl matched perfectly with the communicator she was speaking into.

"They are called the Hive Five and they are the former students of Brother Blood who joined together. You might recognize them, actually." The masked boy wonder answered.

"Well, I was always kinda focused on Blood. Just gimme a quick refresher. Hey, i might even know their weaknesses!" Bee tried to gain the upper-hand pre-battle.

Raven, gliding gracefully in front, considering her quick reflexes and good first defense, began to answer her comrade with her usual dry wit and cleverness.

"Jinx- the bad luck sorceress with an unlucky haircut

Mammoth- giant muscles, small brain

Gizmo- the super tech-geek with a super bratty side

See-more- the cyclops with a billion eyes. Too bad they're so big, there's no room for his brain.

Billy Numerous- even if he made a thousand clones, their brain power would still be below average

and

Kid Wykkyd- teleportation and stealth… no comment… not like he ever says anything anyway, so why should i?"

"Whoa, Rae! That was like" Beast boy turns away to mumble numbers and count on his fingers, "_six_ jokes in a row! And they were _funny_! I am impressed!"

"Well then, my life's goal is complete. I made one of the least humorous people I know amused. And my name is _Raven_." She said in her usual monotone while she tried to ignore the colorful people in her head scolding her for being so mean to him.

"Aw, c'mon, Raven! You _know_ I'm funny!" the green changeling wiggled his eyebrows at her.

'Oh! Look, Raven! He listened to you! He didn't call you 'Rae' because _you_ asked him not to!' Happy and Affection squealed together and bounced up and down a little bit. Again, she ignored the voices and the boy, but somewhere she knew they were all completely correct.

Soon enough, they arrived at a scene of destruction and panic. There they found the mini-villains looting the pizza place and destroying the surrounding streets just for the hell of it. The college rave-style trashing came to an abrupt halt as a bird-a-rang detonated in front of the gang. They all looked up and each came face to face with a different attack. Bo staff, metal fist, stinger, starbolt, black tendril, and charging bull collided with robotic tentacle, gold wrist-protector, clone shield, eye-laser, pink beam, and vortex. They battled evenly for a while, having equal numbers and all, until Starfire lost sight of Kid Wykkyd after he teleported. He had gone off to help Mammoth double team Robin. Beast Boy's keen senses picked him up and switched with Star to assist Robin. Once again, the odds were even, or so the Titans thought.

"Gizmo, NOW!" yelled Mammoth to his teammate. The deviant pressed a button and a cleverly placed explosive behind Robin and Beast Boy went off. They were both caught off guard and were blown towards an awaiting Kid Wykkyd. The Titans not endangered finally realized there was two of each Hive Five member.

"Billy's clones!" deducted Cyborg.

"And Gizmo's tech as camouflage! It was a trick!" pieced together Bumble Bee (hehehe they finish each other's sentences! XD).

"Beast Boy! ROBIN!" Starfire called out to her friends. Raven's mouth gaped, her eyes widened, and her heart tempted her to scream things her mouth daren't say to a certain green boy currently being flung into a vortex she observed led to nowhere on Earth. Without Earth's oxygen, she realized, they were done for. Cyborg was too amazed by how they had been fooled by the Hive Five, for crying out loud, and were about to pay the ultimate price, to say anything. Instead he just shook his head in disbelief and utter shock. Time seemed to slow to a near stop as Raven looked around desperately for some sort of solution. She only found the thugs responsible laughing maniacally. Then, time seemed to take the opposite effect and sped up to an impossible speed, leaving almost no time for her to recognize the blurry figure who swooped in and intercepted her friends, saving them.

"WHAT?!" the Five shrieked in unison with the Titan's "HUH?!"

The figure helped each boy stand on their own them being still dazed, before looking up from the darkness of her hood with a glare that could curdle milk before it even came out of the cow. In another blur, she seemed to rocket towards the gang. With a few quick jabs, vaguely similar to Robin's martial arts, and some brilliantly landed pressure point blows they all fell to the ground, including their hooded savior.

Each of the stunned Titans stood there a few seconds, taking in what just happened, before speaking.

"What… just happened?" Cyborg formulated a sentence from his awe.

"Is this common for your missions?!" Bee inquired, wide-eyed.

"No. it most certainly is not." Starfire said. "I am still alien to your Earth ways, but that was, er, freaky, yes?"

"Yes, Star. Way freaky…" Raven remembered that there were eight other unconscious teens around them as well. "*gasp!* Guys! Bring Robin and Beast Boy back to the tower! I'll take these idiots to jail. Oh, and bring her, too!"

"Right!" the dumbstruck heroes responded immediately to the show of leadership and quickly went about their orders. "Uh, Raven? Shouldn't we at least find out who she is before we—"

"NO! She saved our teammates! I will kindly ask you to show some gratitude by respecting her privacy. Besides… I don't sense any kind of a threat from her and, in any case, I'm sure we could handle her." With that, she teleported the "idiots" to jail.

"Friend Cyborg, we should trust friend Raven. She is very wise and has good judgment, i also believe she knows best when it comes to respecting one's privacy."

"It's okay, Sparky. I was curious too." The Titans went to regroup back at the Tower and wait for Raven.


	5. the 'what if's and 'what could be's

CHAPTER 5!!!!

**A/N: please don't stop leaving reviews! They really make my day and give me a little push to keep writing! C'mon, make a writer smile :) … please?**

-

After Raven finished checking the perps into jail, she decided it best to fly home to save energy in case any healing was required. On the way back, her mind was racing fast enough to already have beaten her to the tower, but always returned to one particular minute of her day. As she thought back to the moment she had almost lost two friends, her stomach did some alarmingly fast back flips, and she had to slow down momentarily. But that was nothing compared to the bomb that went off in her chest when she thought of how miserable her life would be without them. She would surely miss Robin's leadership and ability to understand her, but without Beast Boy- *_BOOM_*- she subconsciously clutched her heart… without him, nobody would constantly try to make her laugh, or smile, or feel like she wasn't _alone_.

She shook her head and reminded herself it's useless to dwell on the 'what if's or 'what could be's.

She stopped, blinked a few times, and wondered why she was thinking this way in the first place.

'Because you don't hate him.' **(Guess who said that!)** A calm voice from inside her head stated, but Raven picked up the unspoken desperation behind that monotone. At the moment, Raven didn't care to argue with it. She was too busy analyzing this feeling so alien to her. For a minute, she began to believe what her emotion had said, but quickly tossed those thought aside, realizing she was already back at the tower.

'We have more important things to worry about right now, Wisdom.' **(Surprised it wasn't Affection. Huh? ;D)**

'Very well, but don't think that I have dropped this subject.' She assured.

'You rarely do. At least not until you win.' Raven thought while rolling her eyes.

'You know me too well.' Wisdom smirked at her own joke. Raven nearly burst into the medical bay and immediately strode towards Bumble Bee to find out what had happened, Cyborg being busy with the healing equipment and Starfire hovering worriedly over Robin.

"How are they? Should I help?" Raven queried her teammate, noting the concern on her face.

"Sparky says they'll be up and well in a few hours. Nothing was broken, nothing bad. They were just knocked out and a bit bruised." Bee reiterated, but stayed intensely focused on the third figure on the last bed.

"Oh. Well, what about her?" Raven changed the subject so Bumble Bee wouldn't notice the incredible relief that washed over her.

"Don't worry, we haven't snooped- er- invaded her privacy, and we managed to hook her up to the med-bay's computers anonymously. She really drained herself with that all out attack. I guess we should be real thankful she did, though." She finally pried her eyes off of the cloaked girl to look at Raven and give her a small smile.

"So, she'll be okay? That's good. I have some things I want to ask her before Robin scares the crap out of her with one of his 'good cop, bad cop' interrogations." Raven joked, feeling better enough to relax again.

"You got that right. I guess one of us should go explain this whole thing to Star over there. You know, calm her down a bit." Bee said, starting to walk away before Raven put a hand on her shoulder. Bumble Bee raised an eyebrow a bit waiting for her to explain.

"I'll go. You can help Cyborg with- uh- whatever it is he's doing. I don't understand tech stuff like you guys do anyway." Raven suggested, and walked over to her floating friend. Bumble Bee shrugged and headed towards the large computer, but paused in front of the mysterious figure again and narrowed her eyes. She stared until she noticed that the girl seemed to be clenching her teeth and frowning. It was hard to tell under the shadow of her hood, but when the girls chest began to rise and fall rapidly, she was sure that something was up.

"Yo, Sparky! What's going on?! Raven! I think you'd better get over here!" the girls fists clenched until her knuckles turned white and the Titans (who were awake) all crowded around with looks of confusion and fear clear on there faces.

"Her heart rate's going crazy! Ya'll best get ready, I don't know what's happening!" they all braced themselves at the robotic man's command. They stared in slight horror as the girl tossed and turned, breathing in short, panicked breaths. A chill ran down Raven's spine ad everyone jumped as the girl shot up into a sitting position on her bed, screaming. She looked around, wide-eyed and brought her hands in front of her like a shield. Raven felt the every one of the overwhelming emotions emanating from this mystery girl. It took this stranger a long time to calm them down, but when she did, she lowered her head and panted. Raven noticed the girl was sweating and still hadn't lowered her hands.

"It's alright." Raven took a step forward. "We're not going to hurt you. My name is Raven, and yours?"


	6. finally a face behind the darkness

CHAPTER 6

**A/N: people who have stopped leaving me comments are making me very sad. Reviews really motivate me and make me happy! Be nice to the writer! Btw… I have my co writer here with me finally! (.gasp) and so this chapter is going to be reaaaaaaaaaaally loooooooooooong! Love you all! 3 oh, and don't worry, there will be many more BBxRae moments as we progress ;D. and pleas forgive how pathetic I made my OC. Its just for now since she is so uncomfortable all the time because of her past. ITS JUST FOR NOW!**

-

"…M-Mishelle. My name is Mishelle… where-?" revealed the stranger. (finally)

"You're in the med bay at Titans Tower. Don't worry your perfectly safe here. Would you mind explaining to us what you're doing here and what happened just a few minutes ago? You were trembling a lot and woke up screaming…" Raven trailed off when she saw the girl tense.

"Oh, well I'm here to help you guys- n-not that I'm trying to impose or anything. It's just… uh- I know some… uh…" The still shaken up girl struggled to formulate sentences. "YOU GUYS ARE IN DANGER!" she finally blurted out. Shocked faces appeared all around her as she dropped her head in relief.

"What do you mean, 'danger'?" Bumble Bee interrogated, getting in Mishelle's face.

"Relax Bee. Raven's handling this." Cyborg eased Bumble Bee out of Mishelle's personal bubble. Raven stepped back in front and resumed her gentle questioning.

"So, what kind of danger are we in?" she raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"It's… Slade." She said looking down, blushing as if she was somehow to blame. They all turned towards Robin's heart monitor as his heart rate quickened.

"What about Slade?" Raven said, narrowing her dark eyes. Suddenly the smidge of disbelief disappeared from everyone's minds as this touchy subject was brought up.

"Well, he's—" She was cut off.

"You're psychic, aren't you?" Raven uncharacteristically interrupted, forgetting the fact that she had just asked Mishelle a question.

"Uh, yeah, I think so…" Mishelle looked unsure.

"You _think_ _so_? How can you—" Cyborg was interrupted too.

"What was the last vision you had? And is that why you're here?" Raven began getting to the bottom of this, Robin-style: fast-shot questions and no detail left unmarred.

"Uh- err- hm- well…" She began to panic.

"It's ok. Breathe. Why don't you just tell us the whole story?" Raven changed back to her gentle approach since it seemed to work better. Mishelle lifted back her hood and, at last, revealed her face.

She had deep, thoughtful grey eyes that brimmed with confusion and unshed tears. Dark brown, nearly black, stick straight hair framed her face like an elegant curtain. Petite nose, lips and ears gave her an essence of innocence, and she had a chakra in the middle of her forehead, similar to Ravens, except it was a brilliant blue-violet with a thinner black outline. She opened her mouth to speak when both Beast Boy and Robin shot up and glanced around frantically.

"ROBIN!!! Oh, I am overjoyed to see you have awoken!!!" Starfire clung to him as he gasped for air. Raven resisted as her "Affection" tempted her to do the same to the other hospital bed occupant.

"Raven, what happened?" Beast Boy groggily muttered as he rubbed his head and took another sweeping look around. His eyes stopped as they landed on Raven. He smiled weakly and stood up. Still dizzy he faltered, and felt something on his elbow, propping him up. When the room stopped spinning he looked to his left, where Raven had been holding him up and flashed his big, fanged grin and, with a win, thanked her. Raven blushed and nodded, then walked back to Mishelle, still a little flustered. She pulled up a chair, shushed Robin as soon as he opened his mouth, and motioned for Mishelle to continue.

"Well, my name, again, is Mishelle. Don't ask for my last name, cause I have no clue," she stated rather nonchalantly and went on. "Ever since I was little, these images have flashed through my head only to occur later on. Whenever I tried to tell anyone…well, they called me insane and I was shunned, still at a tender age. However, that never stopped the 'visions' from happening. Eventually, once my reputation was known all around, I was isolated and ignored. Bored and alone, I began to keep track of all of my visions to find they were almost always about these five people I had never met before. I later became aware that they were- are- the Teen Titans."

"Us? Do you know why?" Robin tried to take control, but Raven stuck her hand in his face and kept him quiet. She rested her chin back into her hand and let Mishelle continue.

"When a sixth person became more and more common, the visions became longer and longer, and no longer single images, but full, moving, videos… Sort of. She was blonde, really skinny and—" she was interrupted, again.

"Terra." Beast Boy's voice was full of pain as he clenched his teeth and fists and turned his head away. The rest of the Titans lowered their heads.

"W-what did I… Oh! My god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, realizing what she had brought up.

"No, no, you had no idea. It's alright." Raven said, though not entirely meaning it.

"But, I do have an idea! My visions showed me everything, and I'm so sorry!" she began to panic again, guilt ridden, as became a natural reaction by adaptation to her past.

"No, its okay, really. Relax, I told you you're safe here. Please continue." Raven was the first to compose herself, something she learned from her past too. Mishelle let out the breath she had been holding and took in another big one.

"One night, I had a vision of Terra's- er… demise, and then saw it on the news the next day. That's when I found out that I wasn't crazy like they told me, and that you guys were all real and that's when I decided I had to find you. It wasn't easy getting here and along the way I had a few more visions, but when I got here and found you guys fighting Plasmus, like in my vision, I found myself too scared to confront you. I followed you when you went out for pizza and then on your way home. I tried talking to you guys again and rang the doorbell, but I chickened out again and ran." Once again, her head fell and she lifted her hood back up.

"That was _you_?!" Cyborg's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Bur how did you get past my security?"

"Well, I was following pretty closely behind you, so I guess it just thought I was a guest, or something. I was actually kind of surprised you guys didn't notice me." Mishelle rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and returned to the subject before Cyborg could rant again.

"Then I had the vision of your mission with the Hive and how Robin and Beast Boy were going to be sent to Saturn, so I went ahead of you guys and got ready to help just in case. Then when I did, I used up all of my energy, even the backup in my chakra, with that attack even I didn't know I could do, and collapsed. Now were here and…please don't be angry with me!" she withdrew into the darkness of her hood once more and awaited the rage she knew was coming. When it didn't, she chanced a glance at the Titans…


	7. unfamiliar kindess

CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever because i was on vacation and there was no internet .!!! Trust me, it hurt me more than it hurt you. But I'm back, and I'm going to try to put out at least three new chapters before my other vacation. Sorry again for being away, i love you readers!!!**

-

Mishelle slowly lifted up her head and opened one eye. She had expected some form of thrashing like she always used to receive, but instead was met with the wide eyes of every Titan in the room. Even Robin and Raven were completely dumbfounded and this made Mishelle very confused. She straightened up and scanned the room, completely bewildered.

"You're not angry with me?" she furrowed her eyebrows and examined each of their faces.

"Angry? How could any of us be angry?!"

"You totally saved our asses, man!"

"No way! That was totally cool of you!"

"Dude! You're a life-saver! We couldn't be mad!" a chorus around the room resounded and Mishelle's eyes widened and a grin began to creep onto her face. This newfound acceptance and understanding proved too much for her and she began to tear. Raven gently placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled a small but genuine smile- something rare for her.

"Don't worry so much. Everyone here is grateful to you, not angry." She spoke warmly and felt Mishelle's emotions settle.

"Yeah, dude! Why'd you even think that?!" Beast Boy had apparently gotten his perky strength back. Mishelle wiped her eyes and smiled up at all of them.

"Seriously, us, angry?! Pfft! You must be _crazy_!" cried Cyborg. THAT was the wrong thing to say. Mishelle's heart nearly stopped, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and were filled with sheer horror. Her chest began to rise and fall at an alarming rate, but her breaths were silent. Her mouth quivered and she clutched her head as she mumbled frantically under her breath.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! I'm not crazy..." she began to shake her head and her eyes clenched closed. "Please! I'm not crazy. No, no, NOOOOOO!" Mishelle threw back her head when she screamed. The Titans all had terrified looks on their faces, not even remotely understanding what was happening. The lights flickered and Mishelle's heart monitor went haywire. When she looked up and saw their faces through her blurred vision she let out another wail. The Titans suddenly felt dizzy and then a short but painful headache only Raven and Robin recognized.

Mishelle, although the cause of it, did not recognize whatever she was feeling until her eyes forced themselves closed and six different voices echoed in her head. They all sounded familiar to her and extremely panicked. Realization struck her- she was reading their minds! Then she began to panic and the voices got louder.

'Dude! What's going on?!'

'What is she doing to me?!'

'What the hell is happening?!'

'Yo! What the fuck is goin' down?!'

'Have to stop her!'

Mishelle didn't know what to do. She knew she was doing this. She knew they knew too. They were going to hate her! … Just like everyone else…

'Mishelle!' she heard a voice clearer than the others.

'Raven? Raven! You have to help me! I don't know what to do! I didn't mean to! I didn't even know I could! Please, help me!'

'Mishelle, you have to calm down! You need to gain control. I can help you.'

'O-okay.' Mishelle took a few deep breaths and settled her heartbeat.

'Good. Now, have you ever meditated before?'

'Well, someone _else_ has put me into a meditative state, but I didn't do it. They were supposed to _cure me_ of my visions.'

'Do you remember what that felt like? Do you remember feeling your center?'

'Yes. I think so.'

'I need you to try and reach that, even if for a moment. That should give you enough control to release us.'

'Alright…' She focused, evened her breathing, and cleared her mind. She felt as if she was in a trance.

'Now, Mishelle! Open your eyes!' she did as told and the voices vanished. She looked around and everyone was panting.

"I-I… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she stood and brought her hands up to her chest. Everyone gained control of themselves and stared at her, eyes narrowed in concern. Raven lifted back up her hood and spoke flatly and emotionlessly again.

"Mishelle, you can't control your powers. Although we are grateful to you for the rescue, you could have hurt someone. You are unstable and unpredictable. You _need_ to learn to control whatever powers you have." Mishelle's felt the cold tears fall down her cheeks. She thought they would reject her for sure after this.

"I'm so so—"

"So we're going to help you." Raven looked over to her teammates for any disapproval. Robin nodded his head and Raven turned back to Mishelle and nodded her head at her. Mishelle couldn't believe it.

"Wh- but, why?"


	8. acceptance and seeing youself in others

CHAPTER 8!!!!!!!

**A/N: I know many of you have either given up on me or are incredibly pissed off at me for not updating like I said I would and then some, and im sorry. I know my excuse doesn't change anything, but if it might make you hate me less lets give it a shot; so yeah its not that I don't love you guys, its just that my family has been going through some major bullshit lately, between my angry dad who is on the borderline of abusive, my somewhat spoiled, bitchy sister, and my mom who has to deal with them both after her twelve hour shifts in the ER, lets just say the aura in my house is very, very red. And besides that, I have kind of lost track of where I want to go with this story and without support from my reviewers, I am less motivated. But I have two more stories I have been working on I am just waiting to post for you guys! So I hope that makes up for it a bit~ 3 I swear im going to try harder!**

---

"Why would you want to help me? Especially since you know I'm dangerous?! I- I don't understand…" Mishelle was somewhat overwhelmed by this unfamiliar generosity.

"We have let someone like you slip through our fingers before and it did not end well, you know that. I used to think that if we hadn't let her go, she could have been such a good person; she wouldn't have been so alone and confused- like you are- to have fallen into the wrong hands, Slade's hands. And I'm not about to hand you over to him either… unless you wish to refuse my offer and believe you are invulnerable enough to best him." Although Raven knew she wouldn't refuse, she still felt it would be hypocritical of her to not give Mishelle the choice. She wanted her to feel welcomed, not imprisoned here because…

'She reminds me of myself…'

'At least previous to your meeting the Titans. Hmm, I would appreciate it if you maintained interaction with this child, Raven.' responded Knowledge 'I wish to know more about her.'

'Don't you always?' giggled Happy. Raven snapped back to reality, remembering she was still having a conversation with said child. Raven saw that her face was wracked with fear, undoubtedly imagining the horrible things her damaged mind concocted that Slade might do to her. Raven inwardly frowned, recognizing the visible and subtle effects a bad childhood could have on a frail mind. She remembered well and reached out to her kindred tortured soul and smiled as she gave her an expectant look. Mishelle shook her head briefly and shot out her answer.

"NO! I want to stay!" there was no uncertainty in her response, but she picked up on the urgency of her answer and corrected it. "I mean, please, I would like to stay." and the smile that appeared on her lips, small though it was, was the purest kind of smile. Robin found his voice again and was not about to let Raven interrupt him again. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

"Then it's decided. You will be under the care of the Teen Titans for the time being. Excuse us while we prepare a room for you. Cyborg? Come with me please." he strutted out of the bed bay, passing Cyborg as he mock saluted him before following.

-

Once the double doors slid shut, Cyborg hesitated only a few seconds before breaking the ice with the question that had been on his mind since Robin spoke up again.

"Yo, Robin? That was… kinda unlike you. I mean you didn't go all 'good cop, bad cop' on her or nothing! I'm impressed if not confused." he turned his head to issue his leader a suspicious look with his human eye.

Robin did not even break stride to answer him. "Well she saved mine and Beast Boy's life. True, I want to know more about her before really trusting her, but for now I'm just trying to be grateful. And I have learned to trust Raven's judgment without question and she raises an excellent point. I think having this girl with us might lift some of our guilt or answer some hypothetical questions we have about Terra."

"Well… alright, man. If you say so. She does seem kinda nice to me, but too… how do I say this…"

"Scarred? Kind of like Raven, minus all the self-control and walls and such. I got that too."

"Wait, you think _that's_ what Raven would be like if she didn't always put on her straight face?!"

"I know it, Cyborg. Think about it. She was just as scared and sad-looking when we first formed, but not as verbal as this girl. If she had never met us, she could have turned out even worse than that."

"Dang… I never really thought about that." Cyborg's gaze fell.

"It's not your job." Robin cracked a smile and he slowed down his pace.

"Huh?"

"I'm the leader, Cy. It's my duty to know my teammates. Their strengths, weaknesses, and, to some extent, their secrets. Not the kind that they wouldn't tell a soul; I would never invade their privacy like that. But the ones that they hint at, the things they hide, not because they're secrets, but because they're unsure."

"Whoa…"

-

The rest of the gang was still sitting awkwardly in the brightly lit and slightly cramped room listening to the monitors and machines hum and beep.

"Friend Mishelle, do you require sustenance? I would be delighted to make you the 'food of junk!' Although it does not sounds very appetizing, I have heard it to be most enjoyable!" and with that, the extra-energetic extra-terrestrial flew to the kitchen to prepare some life-threatening dish.

Beast Boy, incredibly uncomfortable in the silence, resolved to break the silence by saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"So, uh, are you guys like… talking without me or something? You know, telepathetically?"

"Beast Boy, it's _telepathically, first of all, and secondly, no we're not."_

"_Oh, so I wasn't the only one in this awkward silence? Hehehe. Good, cause that was kinda weird." he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um, so… now what?" both heads turned as they heard soft words spoken barely above a whisper._

"_Well… why don't we get to know each other?"_


	9. autobios and things unknown

**CHAPTER 9!!!!**

**A/N: well, as expected, hardly anyone is still reading. Or at least I suspect so since nobody is reviewing… or maybe you have all just gotten lazy… god I hope so… but even more so I wish people would keep leaving reviews, even if its just to tell me how much of a jerk ive been for not updating… im still sorry by the way. If I could, I would have been updating everyday, but you know. Life sucks ass and gets in the way of things… and now, as mine is taking some turns for the worse, im going to MAKE time for updating, probably like an escape. And no, this is not in any way shape or form supposed to make you guys pity me. I just… I don't know. Ive lost it, so yeah. On with the chapter.**

**---**

"Sounds good to me!" Bumble Bee pounded her fist into her other cupped hand as if it would somehow prevent any objections as a judges gavel would. She smiled at Mishelle, starting to feel more comfortable with the situation.

"Well, who would like t-to go first?" Mishelle pivoted her head around the room looking for a volunteer.

"Uh, I guess I'll do it. Hmm, how should I start?" Beast Boy bit his bottom lip gently, causing his fangs to protrude more than usual. He tilted his head to the right and his eyes wandered to the upper-left corner of the ceiling.

Raven took a small step forward and made a suggestion, "Why not begin with a brief history, and follow it with a fact that nobody else knows about you. One you are willing to share, of course."

"Yeah! Good idea, Rae… -VEN! Ra-ven! Hehehe…" he smiled nervously at her, and tried to cover up the nickname. She just rolled her eyes in response, but unknown to the little green changeling, was trying her hardest not to smile. "Okay, so… uh… Oh! I know, my name is Garfield Logan, I got my powers from science, and I used to be a member of the Doom Patrol. I met the Teen Titans when I was 15, about five months after leaving the DP. Hmm, one unknown fact… Well, my parents were both scientists and we all lived in Africa until-- never mind. That's it." Beast Boy stepped back and decided that the floor had suddenly become very interesting. It seemed that Bee and Mishelle were satisfied with that, but Raven had a biting curiosity and intended to have it fed. She pushed it to the back of her mind, however as Bee took the stage.

"Okay, you can all just call me Bumble Bee or Bee cuz I don't feel like sharing my real name. As far as I know, I was born with my powers, I am a member of the Titans East and… um… hey; these secrets aren't going to leave this room, right?"

"Not if you don't want them to. Right, Beast Boy?" she shot him a threatening glare and he nodded his head furiously.

"Good. Okay well, I'm…" Bee took in a deep breath. "I'm crushing on Sparky!" she dropped her head with an exasperated sigh. "Dang, it feels good to let that out." she grinned triumphantly as she picked her head back up. She looked around to see none of the reactions she was expecting. She arched her eyebrows and opened her mouth only to be interrupted by a chorus of:

"I knew it!"

Her jaw dropped to the floor as Beast Boy erupted in a laughing fit, Mishelle covered her mouth as she giggled, and Raven smirked. Her eye twitched and she began to mutter nonsense along the lines of "What the, But I, and he, you guys, HUH?!"

"Aw, it's alright, Bee! If it makes ya feel any better, we all think he likes you too!" Beast Boy placed a friendly hand on his dumbstruck pal's shoulder.

"R-really?" she received small smiles from both girls in the room and one ear-to-ear grin and a wink from the grass-stained boy. She shook her head, straightened up, and smiled again.

"Ahem! Enough about me, who's next?!"

"Well, since I basically went already, that just leaves Raven." Mishelle let her hood down and looked over to Raven, smiling brightly at her, and Raven knew that the hood was down for good. She returned the smile, albeit not as strongly, and took in a breath.

"I was born in a place called Azarath. I was raised by the monks until my twelfth birthday when I was sent to Earth in an attempt to fulfill my destiny of releasing Trigon upon the world and such. I met the Titans when I was 15 after merely wandering about Jump City for a few years. As for something nobody else knows? Well… I guess I'll share that I write poetry. Does that satisfy everyone?" Raven received nods from around the room, but she furrowed her eyebrows when she looked at Beast Boy. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite put her finger on…

'Hmm… if I am not mistaken, that is his plan-hatching glint in his eyes.'

'I concur, Wisdom. But what do you believe inspired this?'

'Whoa, whoa, wait. You know his *faces*?! I mean I now you two are the studious and observant ones, but that's just _too much_!' Raven made a slightly disgusted face at her embodiments of wisdom and knowledge.

'Oh, re-_lax _Rae-rae! You know you pay extra special attention to him! Come on! Come on! Admit it!' Happy giggled violently as she prodded and pestered Raven who, Timid noticed, became increasingly red-faced and began grinding her teeth and--

'Oh, dear.' Timid snatched away her pink-clad sister just in time to avoid Raven's little explosion.

"Raven? You okay?" Back in reality, Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy and Bumble Bee standing in front of her with quizzical and vaguely concerned expressions.

"Yes." she said through clenched teeth. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you were kinda steaming a while ago. Literally! And you were grimacing and rubbing the bridge of your nose like when you're trying to explain something to me." Beast Boy stated, clearly amused.

"Seriously, girl. Random, much?" Bee laid her hand on her hip and joined in Beast Boy's amusement.

"It's nothing. Just the _annoying_ little voices in my head. I should go meditate; maybe take a trip into Nevermore and see why they're being _especially annoying lately."_

'_As if you don't know!' these giggles were not at all what Raven wanted to hear right now._

'_QUIET, YOU! I'm coming to deal with you, right now!' Raven walked out of the med bay and down the hall to the elevator._

"_Uh, I'm going to go to my room. See ya!" Beast Boy shot out of the room before the two girls could reply. Bee shook her head knowingly and mumbled under her breath._

"_Yeah, sure, lover-boy. Just leave me to explain things to the new girl. Thanks, green-bean."_

"_Um… can we get out of here now? I don't really like hospitals." Mishelle interjected as she stood up and walked up Bumble Bee._

"_Yeah… sure, kiddo. I'll explain whatever I can on the way up to your temporary room."_

"_Would you mind starting with Raven's 'little voices'?"_

_Bumble Bee laughed and smacked Mishelle a little too hard on the back, causing her to wince a bit. "Sure! It's actually a really funny story! Sparky told me about it. You see one time he and BB were…"_


	10. poems and lilac sheets

**CHAPTER-- oh dang what are we on now? Oh yeah! CHAPTER 10!!!! WOOH! THE BIG 1-OH! AWWWW YEAH BABY!!!! XDDDD**

**A/N: awesome. Made it to chappie numero diez! Cool. Cool. But I wonder how many readers I lost getting here?… but I digress. Go! On with the chapter! And then? TO THE REVIEWING!**

**(btw, I have soooo many more chapters ahead. This is so far from over!)**

---

The elevator doors had just opened when Beast Boy caught up to Raven. She only spared him a split-second glance before stepping into the incredibly spacious 5' by 5' room.

'Well this won't be awkward at all…' Rude decided she had been quite far too long.

'I know! What do we say to him, Raven?!' Timid shuffled nervously.

'I'm working on it. Now be quiet, you're distracti--'

"So… poetry, huh? I kinda wanna say I knew it…" Beast Boy leaned against the rail in the back right corner, opposite Raven. She looked up at him.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Our little share-fest. What made you think I wrote?" She threw him a quizzical stare.

"Oh, well I just figured you had to be doing something other than meditating in your room all day, and I overheard you that one time when you were practicing with Blackfire. I was about to ask if I could come with you guys to that open mic thingy, but I figured you wouldn't want me there…"

"Wait, wait. You heard me?" she blushed a bit before another realization dawned on her "You write poetry?!" her face looked absolutely stunned and Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well… I'm amateur at best. _Nothing _like how_ you_ sounded." he gave her that special smile he reserved just for her and she flushed again.

"What was it, now? *Take a earful of the story of the world: we believe our eyes too often, deceive our kind too often. Ignore our hearts too readily, take hold of 'fact' too steadily; we speak fast and do not listen, and take no notice of the things that glisten- with innocence and honesty, no, the subtlety is wasted on the mind too proud to embrace…* Something like that, right?" the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, like what he had just done was nothing at all. It took until the elevator doors opened again for Raven to formulate words.

"Beast Boy… that was my entire poem! Word for word! Every pause and rhythm executed perfectly!… How did you…?" she could feel her heart flutter as her pulse raced. She blinked over and over, trying to awaken from the dream she knew she was in, but desperately wanted to be reality. She couldn't believe it when he walked over to her and rested his hand on her arm. She felt physical contact, this is _real._

"I listen to you, Raven. And that poem really hit me, you know? It stuck with me cuz I felt like it truly meant something."

'There's that goddamn smile again. Why is he so beautiful?' and Raven didn't say a word of disagreement to her affectionate persona as she just stared into his gleaming emerald eyes.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. Hey, would you mind if I heard one of your poems sometime?" she didn't even hear the words coming out of her mouth, she was hopelessly lost in thoughts of her green teammate (thanks to a certain mushy emotion).

"Sure, Raven." they arrived at her room and Beast Boy began to walk away. He barely made it a few yards before turning around again and grinning at the sorceress. "Hey, Rae? You can call me Garfield if you want to!" he winked as he changed into a fluffy green cat and padded away. Raven snapped out of her dreamy state when he turned the corner and the small smile quickly dissolved off of her face.

"I _really_ need to meditate." she proclaimed and walked into her room, rubbing her temples. Nobody would know about the secret smile taking place just behind that sliding steel door. "Garfield…" she tested the name and how it tasted on her lips. "Maybe…" she trotted over to her bed and assumed the position.

_---_

Mishelle was simultaneously listening to Bumble Bee's stories and memorizing the tower on the way to her room.

"And then he tossed the thing to the machine and says 'brain freeze!' and, of course, is the only one to laugh at the joke. Oh! We're here." **(ten points and a virtual cookie to whoever gets the reference first! ;D) Both girls faced the door and smiled. Bee punched in the code Cyborg told her and explained to Mishelle (who was half-listening) that she can disable the lock if she wanted to. Mishelle was wandering the room in awe. She ran her hand across the light blue walls and traveled to the nightstand, then the bed where she flopped down and inhaled the scent of the sheets,**

"**They smell like lilac." she cracked a smile and rolled onto her back. Her hood fell off her head, but she didn't seem to notice. "This room is great."**

"**Well, do ya need any help getting settled? Want anything? Some books? A TV maybe?" Bumble Bee raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, her hands resting on her hips.**

"**No I'm fine, thank y-- oh wait. I do have a question." Mishelle sat up straight and looked questioningly at the yellow and black-clad girl.**

"**Shoot."**

"**Why wouldn't you tell me your name?" an innocent curiosity graced her features as her eyes never left the girl in question.**

"**Well, I'm just not particularly fond of it… if ya really wanna know… Carrie." she shrugged and shyly smiled. "If that's all, I'm gonna go check on dinner. I'm starving!" she waved and walked out.**

"**Carrie is a very nice name…" Mishelle smiled at the door that the winged heroine stood in moments ago before plopping back down on her new bed.**


	11. telepathy and a quick foil

CHAPTER 11!!!!!

A/N: Woot! Got past ten chapters, and _trust_ me, there is _plenty_ more to come! For those of you who are still reading, I LOVE YOU and I totally appreciate all your kind reviews! I'm going to start updating every week again if my aunt stops locking the computer I use and NOT TELLING ME THE PASSWORD, so keep a lookout! Uh… on with the chapter!

Oh yeah, p.s.- I just guessed on Bumble Bee's name but thanks to ilikcheez for correcting me! I'd just like to apologize and let you know I have fixed it! NOW on with the chapter! :P

**---**

**The Titans plus two had just finished their very animated dinner which was filled with chatter. Mealtime conversation consisted of what the Titans East were up to, finding about Mishelle a bit more (mainly how many kinds of Tamaranean dishes she could stomach), and the usual battle of tofu vs. ham. Mishelle sat contentedly between Raven and Bumble Bee and watched Beast Boy and Cyborg duke it out in the middle of the dining room. She turned her attention to the light giggling she heard across the table from her and saw Starfire and Robin flirting…**

'_**They at it again?' **_**Mishelle jumped at the unexpected mind-contact.**

'_**Oh, sorry. You probably aren't used to this yet…' **_**Raven said calmly.**

'_**It's ok. Are you as bored as I am, Miss Raven?'**_** Mishelle steadied her breathing again and looked at Raven from the corners of her eyes.**

'_**Miss Raven?' **_**she raised an eyebrow at Mishelle **_**'You seriously don't have to be so uptight around here. We aren't the justice league, you can relax.'**_

'_**Um, right. Sooo, is this like a normal night at home for you guys?' **_**she tried to make herself more comfortable.**

'_**Well, usually, on a night when nothings going on we watch a movie. We take turns picking.'**_

'_**Who's turn is it today?'**_

**Raven thought a minute before responding. **_**'… Yours.' **_**The girls stared at each other, rather, Mishelle was gaping, and Raven was nodding. Mishelle thought she could see a smile in her eyes, though.**

'_**What are you talking about?'**_

'_**Well it's my turn tonight, but I'm giving it to you. If you pick, we can learn a bit more about you, and you won't have to be so uncomfortable. Oh, and you'll probably learn something about us based on our…'**_** she chose her words wisely, **_**'opinions.'**_

**The girls shared a very light chuckle and this definitely caught everyone's attention.**

"**Uhh… Were you two just laughing, or have BB and Cyborg finally driven me insane?" Robin inquired, his mask now not at all proportional as his eyes were two different sizes. Mishelle couldn't help but smile at how unprofessional he looked for once. Raven cleared her throat and tried to play it off.**

"**We were just talking about movie night. I thought we should let Mishelle pick. You guys mind?"**

"**Movie night! Yeah! I almost forgot." Beast Boy grinned eagerly at Raven.**

"**Aw, the ham is all cold anyway. What movie did'ja have in mind, Mishelle?"**

'_**Cy, don't put her on the spot like that. She's still pretty uneasy!'**_** Raven sent to Cyborg who looked rather surprised she was defending this new girl.**

"**Oh, well… how about you guys?"**

"**No, no, no. We'll all be fine with whatever you want. We'd just start bickering again anyway." Robin stepped forward and received nods from the group.**

"**Um… Okay, sure." Regardless of the encouragement, she still took a few moments to think of something she thought they'd all enjoy… "how about--"**

_**Briiing! Briiing!**_

_**The Tower alarm sounded and red lights flashed throughout the common room.**_

"_**Trouble?!" Mishelle jumped up and the gang sprang to the monitor.**_

"_**Ugh. It's Mumbo, guys. Titans, GO!" they all charged for the door, Raven taking hold of Mishelle's wrist and pulling her out in the process.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Bumble Bee flew in front, Starfire carried Robin, Cyborg was on Beast Boy's pterodactyl back, and Raven created a platform for her and Mishelle.**_

"_**Raven? I know you need to concentrate, but I didn't see this coming, and I don't know if I can-"**_

"_**It's alright. Nobody's expecting anything from you. We can handle this, so just stay out of sight and be careful." Raven said in her most assuring tone.**_

"_**Oh, uh, thanks." Mishelle smiled timidly at Raven, who was still staring intently ahead, but she knew she saw. The gang landed just outside the front door to the massive bank Mumbo was in the middle of robbing. As Mishelle was gazing up at the huge and ancient-looking building, she felt Raven tap her on the shoulder. She turned and Raven gestured with a nod of her head towards a nearby alley. They nodded to each other and Mishelle went to conceal herself just at the opening to the darkened alleyway so she could safely observe. No sooner than she had turned around did she hear the large doors of the bank swing open and the maniacal laugh of someone whose triumph was surely to be short-lived.**_

"_**Using the doors now, are we, Mumbo?" Cyborg taunted.**_

"_**What, you run out of smoke and mirrors?" Robin followed.**_

"_**The Titans! Oh don't worry your little heads, I've got plenty more tricks up my SLEEVES!" the deranged magician flung out his arms and bats poured out from his black satin sleeves. Robin sounded their signature battle cry and the fight began and ended in a flash. With a last few snappy words from Robin, the police escorted Mumbo to prison. Cyborg summoned his T-car and everybody but Raven and Beast Boy piled in. Raven waited as Mishelle emerged from behind the exhaust from the cop cars and Beast Boy stood beside her, holding the door open. Right when Mishelle put her first foot in the car, the chivalrous shifter suddenly shouted:**_

"_**Wait a sec!" and all heads turned towards him expectantly. "We don't have enough seats for everyone." He explained and the group began counting mentally.**_

"_**He's right." Robin added.**_

"_**Wow. Who would've guessed Beast Boy could do math." Raven teased, but didn't give anyone a chance to reply. "I'll fly home."**_

"_**No!" Mishelle burst. And received curios looks from the team. "You must be tired. I can walk. Besides, it might be good if I learned my way around if I'm going to be here for a while." Mishelle played with her cloak awkwardly and stepped away from the T-car. She looked up to meet everybody's concerned faces.**_

"_**I'll be alright. Really." She offered her best smile and they all reluctantly began to leave. She watched them go until the small silver, blue, and red dot disappeared and then began her walk.**_

"_**Geez, what a day." she said to herself and looked up at the endless dark blue night sky.**_


	12. IM BACK! FOR MOVIES! :D

CHAPTER 12!  
A/N: technically this is #13, but that last... whatever that was won't count. HOWEVER, itll stay up there partially as a reminder, and in case some people want to find the two minutes of kindness to respond to it. im kinda getting unattached to this story, so fair warning! anyway, heres another chapter for the person i know is still reading!

HERES TO YOU WHITETIGERXOXO!

Oh yah, ps- im writing on my new laptop from now on and it doesnt have word, so i am using notepad which doesnt have spellcheck or autocorrect.  
I apologize in advance for the typos i know im going to make!

-  
Mishelle was walking back to the Tower, following mainly insticnt and the faint smell of saltwater from the bay. She had to keep reminding herself to pay attention to street signs and landmarks, being so easily distracted by her thoughts, until a certain store caught her eye.  
"The video store... That's right, Raven said I could pick a movie..."  
She began to think of what she had learned about everyone, and what would be a good 'crowd pleaser'  
Up and down the aisles she walked, through the drama section.  
"The boys would fall asleep."  
The horror section.  
"Okay, to be honest, I don't want to see one." she shuddered.  
The comedies.  
"Raven."  
and finally, the recently returned.  
"No, no. That's no good either... DEFINITELY NOT THAT ONE."  
she kept browsing, her heavy indecision only interrupted by the cashier's foot impatiently tapping. When she had finally chosen a movie she thought was 'safe enough' nearly twenty minutes had passed through the empty isles of the video store.  
"All that pondering, and you settle for Princess Bride?" the boy manning the register obviously held more than a little disdain for that sort of movie,  
but Mishelle figured it was as good as she'd get. swordfights for the boys, fluff for the girls, and comedy for whatever rough patches between.  
"Well I just had to get going. Do you have the time, by the way?" She hoped it wasn't too late for movie night, after all, she wanted to take Raven's advice and loosen up. She wouldn't mind if she was here for a while.  
The young man answered bluntly, "Ten o'clock. Is that all?"  
Mishelle picked up on his flourishing attitude and merely nodded.  
"Then that'll be 13 dollars. Have a nice night."  
'That didn't sound forced at all...' she thought as she carried off her little plastic bag.

She was somewhere on main street, about half a mile from the bridge, when the bag slipped from her hands as they moved to clutch onto her head.  
A familiar sting echoed through her skull and images reeled across the darkness of her eyelids.  
The Titans and black and orange robots, lots of them, fighting. More and more of them appear. Harder and harder they fight. A sudden blinding light and booms being drowned out by harsh screaming.  
An explosion?  
A mask. An insignia resembling an S. Chains.  
People crying?  
Mishelle's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she struggled to remain conscious. She fell to her knees, but regained her composure after a few minutes spent panting.  
That was arguably one of her most frightening visions yet, but what did it mean?  
'Maybe I'll ask Raven later...! Oh my gosh! They're probably wondering where I am!' she ran the rest of the way to the beach. To say she was surprised to see Beast Boy there would be a huge understatement. He greeted her with a wave and a friendly smile while she greeted him with a puzzled expression.  
"Hey there!"  
"Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" uncharacteristically blunt of her.  
"Raven sent me. You need some way across the bay, right? And she had to meditate, so here I am!" although he was friendly as usual.  
"I hadn't thought about that."  
"Well, that's Rae for ya. Thinking of everything." he smiled in the direction of the Tower, and Mishelle nodded in comprehension.  
"So, you guys are close?" that snapped him out of it, and he began flailing around frantically.  
"Pssh. Close? She hates my guts! And we fight. All the time. We're total opposites!"  
Now, if she were anybody else, Mishelle would have pried or teased a helluva lot more, but not her. She chose to ignore how flustered he got, and all the good set up he fed her, and filed it away as simply none of her business as of where she stood now. She felt it wasn't her place. [yet :D]  
She waved a dismissive hand to him and he calmed himself down again.  
"So, would you like to fly or swim?"  
"Oh, whichever's easier." still trying to look good in everyone's eyes, she failed to regard her tendency to get sea-sick. What she didn't know was that the person she was currently talking to would never judge somebody based on a few days' impression, and the rest of the dream team was in the Tower just then discussing how easy having her around will be because she is so 'polite, amicable, and aims only to please' as the group summed it up as.  
Beast Boy smiled good-naturedly and changed into a Pterodactyl, spread his enormous wings, and turned his newly beaked head towards her expectantly.  
She hesitated, but climbed on, for once letting blind trust get a hold of her. She had to admit it felt nice when it turned out her faith was well distributed.  
During the short flight across the clear blue waters, Mishelle stared at the milky white reflection of the moon be distorted by the ebbing waves and lost herself in thought.  
'Can I really afford to trust again? I mean, they could be my friends... But... Maybe waiting a little longer wouldn't hurt. I would love to avoid another nightmare... ' pulled from her ever restless thoughts by a sudden gust of wind, she realized the were landing. She fluidly hopped off of the green dinosaur's back, and saw Raven coming to meet them. Mishelle could tell she was all refreshed and reenergized.  
"How was your little journey home?" she had a smile in her eyes.  
"No problem. Just a few things we could maybe talk about later, but first-" she felt much more relaxed around the resident sorceress. Some sort of unspoken understanding and mutual sympathy. She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out the DVD case from the little plastic bag.  
"I was hoping Mumbo didn't ruin movie night!" Beast Boy, now back in human form and excitable as ever, smiled big and started herding the two girls back into the Tower. "Come on, ladies! It's BONDING TIME!"

"Princess Bride? COME ON, that sounds so L-A-M-E!" Cyborg protested, having never heard of the movie. Raven weakly glared at him thinking it would make their guest uncomfortable.  
'Raven, can you hear me?' Mishelle tried out her newfound telepathy on her own while Cyborg ranted to Beast Boy who was trying to get the movie started arguing it was one of his favorites. [aww how chivalrous ^-^]  
'Wow, look who's getting used to her powers!' Raven didn't want to discourage her by explaining how she had made herself receptive, and that it would be much more difficult to forcibly enter anyone else's mind. She didn't want to burst her bubble or anythi-  
'Nah, you let me in. That was way too easy'  
Raven got busted. She scoffed despite herself.  
'Clever girl. You might be more fun to have around than I thought'  
Mishelle wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or not, but decided it was better than anything she used to have said about, and smiled.  
'Sorry about them. As you can see, their highly developed brains are totally capable of going a full five minutes without bickering'  
'No, no, I don't mind it. It actually makes it feel a lot more natural being here'  
'Well, glad to hear you're reassured by malarkey. You'll be seeing A LOT more of it while you're here.' Raven rolled her eyes while Mishelle giggled.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, they can be taught!" Robin's voice rang through the common room and everyone's attention turned to the movie now that the boys stopped arguing.  
They organized themselves on the semi-circle couch with Robin and Starfire side by side all the way on the left, Cyborg and Bumblebee centered and only separated by a small wall of "snackage," and Raven in the middle of Beast Boy and Mishelle on the right. The sappy beginning of the movie offered Robin a chance to snake his arm behind a blushing Starfire, Cyborg to delve into his mountain of food to avoid awkward conversation with Bee, and the other three to shift in their spots until comfortable. Aside from the occasional murmur of Beast Boy quoting the movie as the characters spoke, Cyborg's loud chewing, and the frequent giggles from the couple on the left, the room was quiet... that is until the talk of pirates, swordfights, and poison began. Then everyone, for different reasons, was sucked into it. The chatter grew and grew until you'd mistake the Tower for a sold out show.  
Robin described to an intrigued Starfire which moves they should have done during the fights, Cyborg and Bumblebee whooped and 'boo-yah'ed during the action, Beast Boy had actually begun to stand up and reenact the scenes as the unfolded, and Raven and Mishelle were discussing the subtext and underlying themes and motives.  
During moments of silence, Mishelle wondered how people who were so different could be such great friends.

By the end of the movie, Starfire was asleep on Robin's shoulder and he was smiling contentedly, the food between Cyborg and Bumblebee was gone and they were happily side by side, each nearly blushing, Beast Boy relented to sit down after countless pleas from an annoyed Raven, and Mishelle had lost herself in thought... again.  
She looked admiringly at the three pairs of heroes. The first, Robin and Starfire, the perfect couple, end of story. She thought it was preciously cute.  
But the other two troubled her. Cyborg and Bumblebee, strength abound, but not brave enough to admit their feelings, and Beast Boy and Raven, the two people who had quickly become her favorites. They were frustrating. She saw how perfect they were for eachother, and she had only been around for a day. Maybe, she thought, once I earn their friendship, I can help. The introvert that made up a big part of her was screaming how it was none of her business, but she felt she needed to thank them for their kindness somehow. She smiled a devious little smile.  
'Time to come out of my shell and have some fun!'

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW MISHLLE IS LIKE BIPOLAR.  
I just needed to move her 'loosening up' a little faster... and by a little, i mean NOWWWW. xD i was getting annoyed writing someone so timid.

speaking of timid, we'll be hearing from Raven's emotions again once i find somewhere they fit.  
BEAR IN MIND THAT I WRITE THIS SPONTANEOUSLY. i mean, i follow an outline so i dont lose sight of my plot, but the outline is INCREDIBLY VAGUE. so i just write as i go. :P but anywayyyy back to my point.

what was my point again?... oh yeah, Mishelle.  
being around Rae-Rae has helped her come out of her shell. that's that.  
lets keep the state of mind where coming out of your shell is NOT a LOOOONG process, but ONE SIMPLE DECISION... that happens in an instant.  
whenever you want it to. KAY? KAY. good. so thats what happened.  
GET OVER IT ^-^ teehee

oh yeah while im here, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! cuz you ARE GONNA LEAVE ONE, RIGHT?! 


	13. Imposing threats and arial battles

CHAPTER 13!  
A/N: ok so recap!  
- Mishelle had quite an ominous vision and has yet to tell anyone about it - Movie night occured in which Mishelle finally became comfortable enough aroun the team that she's willing to come out of her shell!  
- She has vowed to take the matters of cupid into her own hands :D

--------------

Everyone had called it a night as soon as the movie ended, and went off to their respective rooms. Most of the team was still sleeping soundly when Mishelle opened her eyes. She turned to the small clock on her bedside table to see it read as almost six-thirty. A huge yawn escaped her lips as she stretched her arms upwards and swung her legs over the side of the mattress. Always a morning person, she was quick about her am routine: shower, change, and breakfast. She had just finished pouring herself a bowl of cereal when she heard the doors swish open.  
"Good morning." she was not surprised to find that Raven was the first of the gang awake.

"Good morning!" she smiled back and Raven noticed the small change in her behavior.

"I'm guessing you had a good night's sleep. And you managed to find your way around the kitchen. Excellent." Raven was genuinely pleased at how quickly Mishelle was adjusting. Other than actually becoming quite fond of the girl and their apparent similarity, she knew that the more comfortable she became living among them, the less likely she will be to change sides so easily.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of meat around here. Is that normal?" Mishelle's toungue protruded the slightest bit from between her lips as she tried not to act too put off.

Raven smirked, amused. "Oh definately. That and a load of coffee, tofu, and other unidentifiable alien foods. You get used to it. Tea?"

Mishelle nodded. "Thanks. So, Starfire cooks?"

"If you can call it that. And Cyborg is the carnivore, Robin is the coffee-holic, and Beast Boy is vegan."

"So, do you have soymilk? I like it with my cereal. Oh, the tea is ready!" Mishelle saw her opportunity to drop a few hints for Raven and Beast Boy and went for it.

"Yeah, soymilk is in the fridge... Wait, soymmilk, and tea? That's odd." Raven still thought this was mere breakfast conversation.

"Well they have two completely different tastes, but I think they compliiment eachother really well. The soymilk is sweet and rich, while the tea is natural and relaxing." Mishelle could see Raven wasn;t really catching on. "It's like, nobody would ever expect them to go together, but that helps make it special." Still nothing. "Like melody and harmony; both good and both different, but they are so much better with eachother."  
'There! I think I got her.' Mishelle thought to herself, confident that Raven wasn't listening. She saw that Raven was quite busy with her own thoughts at the moment and smiled a mischievous little grin.

Raven had senses the switch in intonation Mishelle was using; casual to almost urgent. Her suspicion aroused, she tried to mull over what she could have meant by that...

'You don't think she's wise to your attraction to Garfield, do you?' Wisdom offered disbelievingly.

'Azar, why does everything always have to do with HIM to you guys?' Raven tried to reject the idea, but had to admit it made sense...

Mishelle poured the soymilk into the bowl of cereal as she watched realization dawn for Raven.  
Robin was next to enter the common room at around seven-fifteen and he went straightfor his coffee pot, not fully awake until he's had his caffeine. A few sips later, he began to talk with Mishelle.

"Sleep comfortably?"

"Very much so, thanks." Mishelle was still watching Raven just standing by the counter, cup in hand, staring into space. Mishelle snorted silently when Raven literally shook her head of her thoughts.

"You alright, Raven?" Robin had noticed her little spasm.

"Fine." Raven diverted her attention to the others in the kitchen.

"Okay, well in that case, why don't we start working with Mishelle on her pow--"

"Oh! Speaking of my powers-- oh sorry for interrupting, Robin, but I had another vision last night!"

Completely distracted from the fact that he had been cut off, Robin went into business-mode. "What did you see?"

"Well, it was kind of confusing. And different from the others. It was just so fast, and I wasn't sure--"

"Relax, just tell us as much as you can." Raven asserted herself gently and it worked. Mishelle stopped panicking instantly, took a deep breath, and focused, eyes closed."  
While she reconjured the images, Raven shared a look with Robin telling him that her method of gentle prodding worked better than his detective-style interrogations. He nodded in understanding. They turned back to their resident psychic when she started talking again.

"It was all of you again... You were all fighting an army of black-clad droids... with... orange masks..."

"Slade!" Robin said through gritted teeth and his fists clenched dangerously.

"No, that can't be! I saw him fall! YOU saw him fall!" Mishelle reverted to panic mode knowing full well the threat this man was.

"Mishelle! Robin! Control yourselves. Was there more?" Raven laid reassuring hands on both of their forearms. Robins fists unclenched, but he still looked pissed, and Mishelle's eyes were still wide, but she continued.

"There was a big explosion..."

"A bomb?" Robin tried to sound calm like Raven.

"No, the blast was and almost transparent white, and there were no flames..."  
The three shared puzzled looks for a moment.

"Then right after that it skips to some... skyscraper... then a symbol or insignia that looks like an 'S'... OH MY GOD IT IS SLADE!"

"Come on Mishelle, this is important. Stay focused!" Raven had to admit that she was a bit unnerved as well.  
Mishelle squinted her eyes closed, hard, trying with great difficulty to see more.

"I... I don't know! Chains... Crying? That's all!" She was on the verge of tears herself. Robin's features softened as he noticed Mishelle trembling. (aww he's weak to female vulnerability! :P) He placed his hands on each of her shoulders and tried to get her to look up at him.

"Mishelle, hey. We'll figure it out. I won't let him hurt anyone again." she sniffled but attempted to smile. Raven nodded at Robin's considerate gesture and he shrugged in modest response. After a while of everyone recollecting themselves, everyone save for Beast Boy was in the common room.

"Hello, friends!" Starfire greeted with her usual enthusiasm.

"G'morning guys." Bumblebee entered next with a brief wave and followed closely by Cyborg.

"Hey, ya'll! Hope we're all getting alo-- BB?" Everyone curiously followed Cyborg's surprised gaze to the huge window and were all shocked to see the green changeling, currently as a falcon, battling in midair with a vulture over an egg far too small to be its own.  
Everyone quickly made their way to the window, watching, not quite sure what to make of the situation. All eyes followed as the green bird more than half the size of its opponent repeatedly dive-bombed its enemy until the small, delicate egg fell from the vulture's talons. The large bird tried to make a dive for it, but was met with a barrage of beak and talon as Beast Boy chased it away. The egg was halfway down its descent into the choppy ocean waters when the falcon plummeted at unimaginable speed for it. Raven had just snapped out of her daze and had barely extended her hand before a green blur neatly swooped in and snatched the egg, flying off with it. Nobody knew how to break the silence for quite a few moments.

"Uhmmm..." Cyborg's jaw dropped and a single syllabe escaped him.

"Wow." Mishelle let a syllable of her own free. They all just stared, bewildered, until minutes later when a green boy, sweaty and disheveled entered the common room.

"What's everyone looking at?" Beast Boy, with feigned obliviousness, walked over to the window and pretended to search the skies. He pretended he didnt notice everyone gawking at him.

"Beast Boy... that was--" well you can't say Raven didn't try.

"Amazing!"  
"Incredible!"  
"Awesome!"  
"Glorious!"  
"Brilliant!"

Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. He quickly scanned the room, an appreciative smile gracing his face as he turned to every Titan who had complimented him. His eyes then settled on Raven, noticing she hadn't quite finished her thought. He raised his eyebrows at her, gently urging her to continue instead of pestering for once.

"... Crazy." He almost visibly deflated and Raven, though she wouldn't dare show it, immediately regretted saying that.  
"You could've been hurt, or killed. Over what? A natural occurence of nature- moreso, an egg. Are you so eager to leave m-- US?" She quickly tried to cover up her verbal blunder.  
"Next time you want to do something stupidly brave and you're too stubborn to ask for help, don't do it right in front of our eyes!"

Beast Boy was halfway dissappointed that she wasn't impressed like the others, but couldn't shake this sense of accomplishment he got listening to her concern-laden words and seeing her genuineness in her deep violet orbs. She turned and began a tepid storm-off until he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"Thanks Raven."

'He's smiling that smile!' Happy chimed.

'Oh, can't we return the favor?' Affection pleaded.

Raven fought the smile threatening to escape, but, alas, the corners of her lips turned up ever so slightly. Of course the changeling noticed.  
Raven rolled her eyes as his smile seemed to take on more life, if even possible.

"Idiot." And she walked back to her room to meditate. 


	14. strange days and newfound sisters

**CHAPTER 14!** HEY EVERYONE I'm NOT DEAD! Lolz sorryyyy

**A/N: Sooooo! Its been a while hasn't it? -_- yeahhhh. Awkard. Well im back now and I am going back to this story! It kind of died to me for a while, there was just so much other stuff going on, but since then, I have gotten better at writing and I got some of my old drive back! Lets see how long it lasts eh?**

From there it seemed the day only got crazier. They all sat down for breakfast and nobody argued. Then, Beast Boy was the one to suggest combat practice, before Robin could even shift the conversation to anything business-related. Mishelle had been content to work the timer as each titan took their turn, but Robin suggested she give it a shot.

"Sort of an evaluation. To see how you can fare in normal battle, when you aren't relying on your…?"

"Chakra, Robin." Raven supplied. "I do agree that she should be tested and prepared to defend herself, but she hasn't been trained. We can't simply run her through a course with laser cannons and blades and such. It would be dangerous, and irresponsible." Robin glowered at her, taking her words as a personal offense.

Mishelle, instead of cowering, chose to interject. "She has a point. I've really never fought before. Can't I just start with some instructive sparring?"

Beast Boy chose that moment to insert himself into the debate, striding over next to Mishelle and leaning against the control panel. Just as he opened his mouth to provide an undoubtedly brilliant wisdom, his hand found its way to a button. Some machine whirred to life and took aim at the first specimen it found on the course: Robin.

A generously sized dart sprang from the machine and flew straight into-

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT?" Collective grimaces appeared on everyone's face.

Cyborg was the first to put his two cents in. "Dude, there's really no better way to tell you this… You just took a dart in the _butt_!" He, Beast Boy, and Bumble Bee all burst into fits of laughter as Starfire rushed to aid the leader. Raven and Mishelle couldn't help the shocked, yet amused expressions on their faces while the poor changeling was ready to run for his life. When Robins… situation was remedied, he glares daggers at his green teammate.

"Sorry! I must have accidentally hit a wrong button!" Everyone turned surprised heads toward Mishelle as she did her best to look sheepish and appeal to Robin's merciful side. Surprisingly, it worked. He let her off with a stern "be more careful." Beast Boy beamed at her and decided then and there that "she is going to be _awesome_ to have around!"

Raven just cleared her throat and called it lunch.

But the craziness doesn't end there. Raven actually invited Mishelle into her room.

"So, I'm judging from the looks the rest of the team gave me, but you don't do this often, huh?" Mishelle eagerly kept in step with basically her new big sister.

Raven gave a tiny smiled, also much more common around her little doppelganger, and replied, "Usually, my room is strictly off limits. Even to Robin. It kind of makes me feel powerful, being able to limit my leader, I have to say."

This earned a giggle from Mishelle. "I would think so. But your powers of intimidation have nothing on my guilt trip! Did you see how easily I won him over this morning? I could hardly believe it!"

The pair laughed lightly together as the came to the door marked with the resident sorceress' name. It opened without a code being punched in, so Mishelle assumed Raven did it telekinetically. They stepped inside and found their way to the queen sized bed before Raven came up with her response.

"You should see Beast Boy's. He goes full cat and looks up at you with this ridiculous 'mew.' I bet he's had a lot of practice on it though."

Mishelle didn't miss the faint glimmer of fondness in Raven's eyes as she spoke. She desperately wanted to comment, but decided to count her blessings in simply having that spoken in her presence _and_ in Raven's room. She instead opted to change the subject.

"So, while I'm on a lucky streak, do you think I could see some of that poetry you were talking about?"

"Ah, I see I might have misjudged you at first impression. You're not so tentative after all. It'd almost be a pity if I wasn't warming up to you so much… Alright, you can hear some, but on one condition."

An overjoyed and humbled Mishelle nodded her head enthusiastically. "Anything!"

"You let loose. This might sound really odd coming from me, but it seems that sort of day. We can get Star and Bee in here and have… girls' night? It'd do you good and Starfire will be-"

"Overjoyed?" They both laugh. "Are you sure you haven't been possessed by 'Happy' Raven?"

She rolls her eyes at that. "Azar, I hope not. But I think… I just want to do things differently this time…" Mishelle understood immediately what she was referring to and it did make sense. "And I don't see myself minding too much with you; I was never objecting to the idea of a little sister." Raven and Mishelle shared genuine smiles, confident things would go right after all.

**A/N: oh wow that was all really sappy! Um… I guess that's really what the bases of my "improvement" boils down to xD**

**Since its been so long, I would REALLY appreciate any comments or suggestions whatever of you are reading this might have! **

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE? WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CHANGE ABOUT MY WRITING OR ANYTHINGGGG? The more I get back, the faster Ill give! :D and yes, I am shamelessly bribing you.**


	15. AN: here we are again you guys! :3

Well, hello strangers! :]

so. first off allow me to apologize for what was probably the LONGEST respite in story writing history!  
yeah. i sort of grew away from writing because... not sure how to explain it. um. it almost felt like i lost enough familiarity with myself to carry on. i lost touch with who i thought i was, and thusly lost touch with my inner writer.

so, cliche as it may sound,ive done a lot of soul searching.

had a lot of time with myself. learned things that, strangely enough to say, i didnt know about MYSELF.  
namely, ive figured out what i really want from life, what matters to me, and also... im a lesbian. :] hello.

i feel like im back in my own skin again. like ive come together with myself in this great reunion.  
its weird to think about. like ive not known myself and so i take some time away from everything and suddenly its like im greeting who i am like an old friend from the farther reaches of my memory.  
geez i sound like some tripping lunatic xD but im okay with that.

anyway, now that ive got this new drive, im thinking im going to reconnect into everything, go back and finish things ive started, return to what i love.

im thinking ill try to finish this story :]

im not promising everything or anything, because guess what! im going to be a senior in high school!  
so there is the ever present need for me to buckle down and focus on... well... lots of other things.

but i will try! i have an attachment to this story. its kind of like my first born child!  
(i think im just in a very dramatic, metaphor-y mood today...)

so.  
this is me taking my first step.  
im rereading the entire thing for starters, then im going to relocate my outline for the whole plot, and finally i will pick this baby up and get it walkin again!

anyway,  
while im at it, i would really like to thank any and all of you who have been patient with me.  
ill try my damndest not to disappoint again!  
i love you all!  
oh!  
and heres a special little treat to get back into the swing of things!

i found this picture of what i think is an accurate representation of how Mishelle looks!

www(dot)advancedanime(dot)com/pictures/normal_

until my next update!  
love one another!  
be happy!  
and eat your vegetables! ;D 


	16. dash all of my hope, why dontcha, world?

So, hey. guess who feels like an awful person because she has to break her promise?

yeah. its me.

listen guys, im really sorry, and as attached to this story as i am, as much as i had planned for it,  
senior year is just not lending me the opportunity to keep this going.

i hardly ever have time to GET ONLINE, let alone READ, and LET ALONE WRITE.

trust me, im more disappointed than anyone when i say:

i might have to abandon my hopes of finishing this story...

:[ oh my god, even typing that makes me so sad.

aughhh.

here, i am officially putting this story UP FOR GRABS.

anybody who would like to continue this, whether you would like to discuss the plot outline i had or if you want to come up with it all on your own,

please message me and we will talk.

if somebody does decide to adopt this baby of mine, i will let you all know and link you to it.

a fond farewell. less than three. 


End file.
